All He Desired
by Madam-Merra
Summary: Just a little Ron and Harry chat about Ron's impending proposal which he's freaking out about. R/H One-Shot


_Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've put anything up, so I thought, seeing as DH -PT 2 came out today, marking the end of my childhood, I would post a little drabble that I've had mulling in my head for the past few days. _

_Hope you enjoy it, I love feedback!_

_~M. Merra_

* * *

><p>Ron looked down at the ring in his hand. It was a thin gold band, fit for a finger much smaller then his own, with a tiny diamond set in the middle and two small sapphires on either side. He fiddled with it, turning it over and over in his sweaty palms. His heart was beating like an angry owl against his ribs while his stomach played host to what seemed like an angry bludger.<p>

'Ron, mate, if you don't turn the light off and let me sleep, I'm going to kick you out of my room, and following that, our house.' A grumpy Harry Potter had been awakened precisely at 3:36 by his roommate and best friend Ron Weasley barging loudly into his room and stating that he was in need of urgent counsel. Now it was 4:08 and Ron had not said a word since his entrance into the room.

'Sorry, I just, Christ Harry, I feel like, I don't know, I'm going to screw it all up. What if she hates the ring, or I stumble over my words? I could trip over my feet and clock her in the eye, and then she'd be hurt, and maybe even crying, and then I couldn't do it because it would be totally inappropriate or-Geroffme!' Harry had, without moving the rest of his body, thrown his pillow directly into Ron's mouth. Turning his head out of his own pillow and directing his words to his rambling friend.

'You were better when you were just silently sweating over your own thoughts. No!' As Ron opened his mouth to begin talking again. 'Now, how long has it been since you and Hermione started dating?'

'Two and a half years.' He smiled, thinking back to the battle at Hogwarts, and how one small comment about house elves had begun the happiest two years and six months in his life. It wasn't like it had come out of the blue, all through his Hogwarts years with the little bushy-haired know-it-all, he had wanted to be around her. Whether that be when he was arguing incessantly with her, watching her eyes attack a book while she took perfect notes (Which he would then get in an argument with her about whether or not he could copy them.) or any interaction that lead to her being around him.

'Are you done over thinking and smiling like you've sustained a serious head injury in Quidditch? Not that I'm complaining, at this rate, I can just turn off the light, go to sleep, and you probably wouldn't realise it.'

'Sorry, just… thinking.'

'Well how about we go over your game plan again? Sound good?' Ron nodded 'Okay, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, she's coming over at noon so we can finish packing and Hermione can correct us on our packing methods. We head over to the Burrow after picking up Hermione's parents, by the way how did asking them go yesterday?'

'Really good, really, _really_, good actually. Her mom had that whole I-know-what's-coming look when she answered the door, and her dad said that it's like I've been a part of the family for the last few years. You know that they like me more then Krum?' Harry snorted. 'It was exciting!' Ron laughed, he wasn't actually still jealous about the Krum-incident. 'It was so wicked, she adores her parents and just knowing that they saw it coming and kept me for lunch, 'Mione's mom makes the best egg salad.' Ron was rambling again, and Harry threw another pillow in his face.

'Alright so it went well, game plan, remember? How about you talk so that you don't distract yourself?' Ron nodded.

'Right, well, after dinner, we'll all have to go listen to Celestina War-blech for an hour. During that time I will beat Charlie at wizard's chess, tell you off for snogging with Ginny one too many times under the mistletoe, while Hermione chats with my Dad and her parents about Muggle-life and tries to teach Teddy how to read. Midnight comes around, we'll all go off to bed. I'll bring her up to my old room, you will go to Ginny's room with the story that you have decided to spend the night there.'

'Isn't just a story mate, I plan on taking full advantage of this part of the plan.' Harry grinned.

'Shut it Potter she's still my sister, I don't need to hear about your .. yeah. Anyways,' Giving the smirking Harry a look that clearly said to shut it. 'in the morning, before we go downstairs to see all you lot for Christmas breakfast I take her by Side-Along-Apparation to King's Cross and propose to her in the station I first saw her in.' Ron breathed out deeply as he finished rushing through a task that far outweighed facing dark wizards and fighting for his own survival.

'Well, Harry, you think I'm mental?' Ron turned towards his friend,

'Always Ron.' Harry mumbled and drifted back to sleep.

Left alone with his thoughts he turned the ring again once more around in his hands. He loved Hermione Granger with all of his heart, he always had in one way or another. Whether as one of the two greatest friends a boy could ask for, or as the woman that could make his ears go red with frustration, but then at the next second have him smiling like everything he had ever desired was standing in front of him.

Which, know that he thought of it, it was. Once, he had looked into a mirror that would show your heart's deepest desire. When he was eleven, it had showed him as Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and holding the House and Quidditch Cups. Now, he had the sneaky suspicion that he would simply see him, and a certain bushy-haired clever witch, with a gold band inlaid with a small diamond and two sapphires on her left ring finger.


End file.
